keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Tae Yokosugi
}} Tae Yokosugi (横杉 妙, Yokosugi Tae) was a student at Suruga Keijo Training School. She was ranked thirteenth in Suruga. She is also nicknamed as the Butt Wall Fighter (尻壁ファイター, Shiri Kabe Faitā). Appearance Yokosugi is an obese woman. She has short, shoulder-length yellow hair that tied up into spiky pigtails. Personality She wants her juniors to show respect towards her, as seen when she rebukes Maya Sakashiro who dares to stop her, just because she is the daughter of their coach. However, she is not bothered to share information with her opponents, regarding Maya's alter ego, Kaya Sakashiro. Plot The East-West War Arc She went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Suruga and their rival, Setouchi Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. On the day of the race, Suruga lost the first match, but they won the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. She entered the match along with her teammates, consisting of Maya Sakashiro, Hikari Muromachi, and Maya Sakashiro. While Setouchi's third group was represented by Rin Rokudo, Saya Kogatana, Hanabi Kawai, and Nozomi Kaminashi.Chapter 78, pages 1-6 As the match started, Yokosugi approached Maya since Nozomi managed the secret behind Maya's abilities. Yokosugi questioned what could they do about that, assaulting Nozomi with her colossal butt. However, Maya surprisingly stopped her. Yokosugi demanded Maya to explain, which replied by Maya that she wanted to fight Nozomi, blasting Yokosugi away.Chapter 79, pages 6-7 A short time later, Yokosugi engaged in a fight with Saya. However, Saya was able to counter her, sending her flying and bumping into Hikari and Midori. Surprised, Hikari was confused, asking Yokosugi who sent her flying. As Hikari noticed Saya was the one who did that, Hikari rushed towards Saya. But soon, Yokosugi warned Hikari to stop.Chapter 79, pages 14-17 As Hikari was defeated by Saya, and Midori was defeated by Hanabi and Rin, Yokosugi and Maya continued their match. Maya was later cornered by Nozomi, causing Kaya to appear. Yokosugi questioned her on why did Kaya take over Maya's consciousness. Hanabi was confused since she thought that her name was "Maya" instead of "Kaya", prompting Yokosugi to explain about Kaya. Irritated, Kaya blasted her away, defeating Yokosugi.Chapter 83, pages 10-13 When Maya regained her consciousness, Maya continued the final match. However, Maya was ultimately defeated by Nozomi, thus Suruga lost the eleventh East-West War competition.Chapter 86, pages 1-15 Abilities Yokosugi'sattackonhip_Nozomi.jpeg|Yokosugi assaults Nozomi. Yokosugi was ranked thirteenth in Suruga. In other words, she had the lowest rank when participating in the Eleventh East-West War. Kaya comments that she has no talent in Keijo, and her "mouth" is the only talent she possessed. Attack on Titan's Butt (進撃の巨尻, Shingeki no Kyojiri): Yokosugi charges forwards before releasing a massive attack. With her colossal butt, it is able to intimidate her opponents, even if she hasn't reached them. However, Maya is effortlessly able to stop this. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 11 *Yokosugi's technique is officially subtitled as "attack on hip". In the manga, there is no such subtitle. Quotes *(Describing Kaya Sakashiro) "There is another person inside Maya's head... Suruga's #1 student, Kaya Sakashiro!!"Chapter 83, page 11 Races & Events Events Events participated: *Eleventh East-West War Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Tae Yokosugi vs. Nozomi Kaminashi (Interrupted) *Tae Yokosugi vs. Saya Kogatana (Unseen, Interrupted) Trivia *Her name (妙) means "strange". Despite this, in Japan, Tae is a common name for girls. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Suruga Keijo Training School Category:Infighters